Obsession
by satakshipari
Summary: Friend or what does he wants from her? Bella cannot get what does the most popular guy in Forks High school wants from her. Every girl wants him, the famous and heartthrob- Edward Cullen. But he persist on being friends with her. Even though she refuse, But everywhere she goes she found him near her. Is he want that or mere obsessed? Read and find out. Only BxE ..


**Author's Note: Ciao (in English' Hello') everyone. This is my third story ' **_Obsession_**'. I was in school when a mere title struck my mind and I thought about this story. I quickly get to work and here is it—in front of you. I hope you may like it. Well, we will see. **

**I, kindly requested to all of you who are going to (or maybe not) review, log in the website and then review it. I may or may not get you reviews. **

**Thank you.**

**Well, without further ado, here you go.**

**Have fun * wink***

* * *

Chapter- 1

I woke up with a start. I look around my room for the annoyed noise that people called "Alarm Clock". I groaned and punched on it at the top to quiet it. I yawned and blinked to clean my teary eyes as I look for the time.

7:00 a.m..

Hmm… 7:00 a.m. I could get up after 15 minutes or so. I nodded to myself and felt back on my warm, cozy bed.

Warm.. cozy.. comfortable… soft… WAIT!

7:00 A.M!

_Freak!_

I yelped and in an instant, I found myself kissing the cold, uncomfortable floor.

Oh Joy!

I sat on the floor for a minute or so. Trying to get to my bearings. If I don't get up now, I would be late for the school.

Fantastic..

I got up and flew to my wardrobe, nearly tripping on my way and fumbled for my clothes. Blue jeans, blue 'V' shape top and a brown hoddie.

Awesome!

I bounced to my restroom and after twenty minutes of brushing my teeth, taking a warm bath and getting dressed. I found myself in my room, putting on my shoes whilst fumbling with my bag zip as I try to close it and mad my way down the stairs. But Alas! I, once again, found myself kissing the floor for the second time.

Guess. Today is not my day.

Fabulous..

With an un-ladylike grunt, I heaved myself from the floor, dusted my clothes and walked out of the house to my car. It was raining slightly but it still irritated the hell out of me. I reached my car and sighed in relief.

My favorite hand me down red Chevy truck.

_I love it!_

I get inside and gunned the engine, which slightly startled me and pulled out of the driveway to my school.

Today is my first day to my school.

Forks High School.

Well, technically, the school had started over a week ago but because of my " Renee and Phil Marriage" at phoenix, I was unable to attend my new school. I needed to be there. For my dad. _Charlie_. He and I are the same. We both cannot express our feelings very clearly and easily. But I'd know, subconsciously, that my father will need someone to hold on, a shoulder to lean on and cry because it's not everyday that your 'once upon a time wife' and 'lover' was getting married with someone else. He needs someone with him.

He needed me.

So I stay.

Once the torture a.k.a marriage was over and the newly wed couples were off to their honeymoon, my father asked me about the arrangement. He very awkwardly, uncomfortably and hesitantly expresses his desire for me to come and live with him, in forks. My first and foremost instincts were to decline. It's not because I don't want to go and live with him. It is because I _hate _forks. It rains every day, every _freaking _single hour. There are rarely sunny days. But one look at my father and I nodded. When I noticed his smile, a bright one to that, I decided that it's worth it. Three years at forks, attending my high school and living with my dad, it won't be a problem.

Or so I thought.

I stopped across the parking lot, which face huge maroon colored bricks building with a huge caption ' FORKS HIGH SCHOOL'. But to me, it doesn't look like a school.

Well, I guess: surprise, surprise.

I parked my car near the edge of the woods because it felt safe for me. I know: weird. I got out and marched up to the front office and get my schedule. After greeting the receptionist behind the counter, awkward conversation and a overly unenthusiastic farewell, I walked out and found that the students have started to file in the school. I walked to my car very slowly but carefully as I pulled up my hoddie. That's why I had opted for a hoddie. It came in handy sometimes. I shouldered my bag and made my way inside the campus. I reached my supposed to be Locker and dumped my stuff in it. But a high pitch squeal made me turned around and freezes.

Holy Crow!

In front of me, there is a blonde girl who was hugging a tall boy.

But this didn't make me gasp.

In front to me, there is this boy who was the most amazing, handsome, elegant and God-like looking creature was standing and looking down at the blonde girl, smiling.

But this smile didn't make me freeze on my spot.

He had this… _aura_ around him that make me want to hug him or squeal like stupid teenager girls who roamed around discussing about their nail-paints and BF's and stupid magazines or run away screaming as if the devil was chasing me itself. All at the same time.

_Dangerous._

He is, indeed. With his bronze messy hair which look so soft as silk, sharp jaw, prominent cheeks which have little bit pink color in them, full soft glassy red looking lips and Dark Emerald Green Eyes. He is fatal.

Those eyes that flew up and bored into my dull brown ones.

Just one simple look and I felt three things in me…

a) My pulse spiked

b) My breathing became slightly uneven

c) I felt an unfamiliar heat crawled its way up from my neck to my cheeks.

Dangerous, indeed. No doubt.

I quickly turned around, nearly avoiding banging my head with the locker door, grabbed my first class due books hurriedly, slammed it shut and walked away without actually braking into a run.

Bundle of nerves.

* * *

I avoided the lunchtime and went to library to study something. Well, much like doing my work. After half an hour or so but to me what seems like mere seconds, the bell rang. I sighed as I got up, packed my stuff and walked out. I made my way to my locker first, grabbed my due books and walked to my next class, AP Biology. I love Bio. This is my one of the favorite subjects. It always fascinates me. I made my way inside the class, not before shrugging out of my coat and shuffle forward … and froze.

OH… My God!

Dangerous boy was there. Sitting behind the first bench. Talking with his friends.

Oh god! Oh god! Oh god! Oh god! Oh god!

I didn't realize I was hyperventilating when a clearing of throat made me gasp and I turned my head to see a thirty year old man was standing just a few feet away from me and smiling excitedly at me.

" Welcome to Forks. You must me Isabella swan, chief swan daughter. Right?" I grimace slightly but trudged forward, nonetheless. I nodded and placed my slip in front of him. He took it and signed while his other hand feel around for the assignments, which he held out for me to take.

" Ok. Here you go. You can go and seat with -" Please, don't say what I'm thinking, _please_, " with Edward. Ok, class. Today we are going to-", I didn't hear the rest of his words as I forced myself to move so that I could sat beside the boy. I kept my eyes averted because the Klutz I'm, no one knows where I would fell down. I kept on a Poker face as I sat but I sat at the end of the bench, putting as much as space between us as possible. With a deep quiet soul cleansing breathe, I took out my book and study the paper that I was holding.

You can do this!

I encourage myself.

_You will do this._

I nod my head slightly as I agreed with myself. I know I can and I will.

" Hello." a soft velvet voice spoke to me and I froze again.

Well, as long as he didn't _try_ to communicate with me.

Shoot me!

I contemplate about waving at him or ignore him but I thought better of it. I pursed my lips, looked sideways at him but not daring to meet his eyes.

" Hi." I whispered and went back on studying my assignments. Our Bio teacher, which I supposed, is named " Mr. Banner" drooled on and on about onion roots, I went on studying the assignments.

Hmm.. The assignments, which I had, didn't seem so hard. The questions are pretty easy. I could almost tell the answers right away but I guess I had to wait 'till I got home. But suddenly I felt been burden. As if something was pressing me down. It was hard to breathe.

What's wrong with me?

It was then I felt, the gaze of someone. Intense gaze. I looked around the class to find everyone was either chatting or toying with the stuff that was laid in front of their desk. I furrowed my brows. I looked back at my assignments, confused.

" How did you like this place so far?" The voice beside me asked me and I turned around without thinking and almost gulped out loud.

Well, I guess I had to be on my guard every single time.

Dangerous boy was the _only one_ who was staring at me. I felt my heart rate spiked and I tried not the gulp for air. His beauty was stunning. His unwavering and unnerving gaze was making me squirm uncomfortably. I looked back and took a breath.

Oh dear lord, if your listening, can you _please _help me out?! That would be soo kind of you.

" Good." I replied in a low voice, trying to make him aware of the face that I _don't _ want to talk with him. But I guess, he is trying to _not _to be aware of it.

" Just Good?" I could hear a smile in his voice. He seemed amused.

Great!

I shrugged and went silent. I turned the assignment page over and gaze into it very intently. I tapped my right foot lightly on the white floor in half impatience and half irritation.

When the bell is going to run?

I inwardly groaned in irritation.

"Are you cold?" His velvet voice made me look up at him and regretted it in the next second that followed. His dark green eyes were wide and were staring at me very innocently. His bronze colored hair was softly ruffling because of the air that was fanning from the pedestal fan.

Oh god! Are you trying to kill me in here?

I looked down at my lap and shook my head.

" Your hands are shaking." He explains and it was then I noticed my hands, which were holding the papers in a death grip were shaking visibly. I unclenched my hands and buried my hands in my hoddie pockets.

Calm down, Bella. You can survive this. Just relax.

" Are you ok?" he asked, sounding slightly worried.

No!

I nodded at him and stared ahead. I felt myself starting hating him.

I was behaving like this just because of him. If he just didn't talk with me and made me aware of his presence, I would be fine. I once again felt that same intense gaze and I tense in my seat. I was trying very, _very _hard not to turned and snap at him. But I know I couldn't.

Why?

Because

a) My pulse spiked. Whenever I look at him.

b) My breathing became slightly uneven because his looks stunned me.

c) I felt an unfamiliar heat crawled its way up from my neck to my cheeks, which I can't control.

So, I waited for the bell to ring. Always tense in my seat and not daring to move or daring to twitch a finger. When the bell rang to my intense relief, I quickly but carefully got up and marched out of the class but not before taking my coat. But it seems to have its mind of it's own. It got stuck with the hook and I try to yank but afraid that I would tear the others coat.

" Allow me." A warm breath tickled my right cheek and I looked up to find the dangerous boy standing just right beside me, shielding me from the class. His eyes watching me, looking amused as I noticed a small smile playing at the edge of the lips. I blinked, looked down and backed slightly away. Both from the coat hanger and from him. I noticed my cheeks were slightly warm.

Damn!

His long, perfect pale fingers shot out and sorted the mess out with his one hand and lifted my coat for me. I took it and turned around.

" Thank you." I said my gratitude over my shoulder and walked out of the class.

}-0-{

The last period passed and I got out of the "Doom" class - Gym. I make my out in the parking lot and was greeted by rain.

Fantastic. That's what I want before going home.

I bit back a groan as I made my way towards my truck. I placed my bag on the hood of the car as I fished for my car keys inside the bag. Once I found them, I open my car and get inside and gunned the ignition.

Oh! No wonder just getting inside your warm car could make you feel so relieved.

I shut the door and ran my fingers through my wet hair as I looked around in the parking lot to see if I'm free to go. It was then my hand froze in my hair.

God? Can you please shoot me now? I would be so grateful towards you.

Edward was standing just down the road from where my car stood, across the road but I could still make out him and his family. His hair was messier, looking just as God like as he'd been in the morning. I didn't fail to notice that he was smiling in my direction.

Well, it was more like smirking.

Damn him!

I turned around and prepared myself to back out from the parking. I was hyperaware of his intense gaze and the warm tingling in my cheeks, getting hotter as I felt his gaze became intense.

Why is he doing this to me? What the hell is he doing this to me?

I successfully manure my way out of the parking lot and hit at the top speed before I round the corner.

That night as I crawled in my bed and stared up at the ceiling, I thought

I don't know how am I going to survive the remaining of following days, forget about three years.

I squeeze my eyes shut and made a mental prayer to the Almighty.

Oh Lord, some help. _Please_!

* * *

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Please...(:**

**LOVE,**

**satakshipari**


End file.
